Scenario: Ukrainian Crisis(Ydon205)
Reason: *1. Crimea was taken back to Ukraine *2. Crimean rebels that supports Russia *3. Rise of SSR *4. Economy problem of US Crimea's takeover In June 13th, 2059, SSR attacks Ukraine's Crimea Peninsula. Ukrainian Defensive Organization (UDO) Allied with Moldova, Romania, and USA to help defend the peninsula. But just within a few hours, the city of Kerch was occupied by SSR. US starts to attack SSR by sending troops and moneys to help Ukraine. In the following day, Shcholkine and Lenine was occupied by SSR. Meanwhile In Asia, Indonesia and Micronesia start to attack Hawaii. India decided to help them . china still remains silent. At June 15th, China dicided to help SSR. They send 23 Million troops to Crimea while SSR continues in advance, occupying Sudak, Sovjets'kyi, Feodosia, Bilohirs'k, and moving closer and closer to the city of Simferpol. Later that day, Russia builds a land bridge so that Tanks can go across the border. at 7PM, Simferpol was captured. US starts to airstrike SSR forces. The main forces of UDO and its allies arrived at June 16th, so do SSR forces. Micronesian and Indonesian navy has taken over Ni'ihau(one of those islands in Hawaii). They starts to Build a Military center that stretches one-half of the island, producing about 9 destroyers per day. US starts to attack SSR, but a group of rebels quickly taken over Alaska. Around noon, the island of Lehua was taken over. SSR immigrants starts to make arm(and even Nuclear Weapon(s)). The total number of them was unknown. Another group of rebel was formed around 9PM, destroying UDO forces and taken over 90% of the leftover Crimea. At 11:17PM, The last troop in Crimea was killed. SSR then send aircraft to Hawaii to help 'em out. 0:13, Republic of Alaska was annexed to SSR. SSR then started thinking about invades USA. WWIV World war 4... Around June 18th, Luhansk and Sumy is under attack. SSR also creates a 'trans-continental Communist Republic (TRCR), nicknamed the new ussr. Current member(s): SSR, Cuba, Colombia, Indonesia, Micronesia, and Vietnam. After 8 hours of invasion, Southern Honolulu is under Micronesian control and Northern Honolulu is under Indonesian control. *PRC joined TRCR. *June 29th *Kharkiv and Chernhiv is under attack while A surprise attack on Odessa was launched. Taiwan is under People's liberation army's attack. *Lanai and Moloka is occupied. The western Odessa is under TRCR control. UK announces that they will send financial help to Ukraine if needed. *Kherson was fallen by a surprise attack from Crimean rebels. *Sumy is fallen under SSR. *June 30th (PS: my birthday) *Chernhiv and Kharkiv is fallen. *Dnieper is under attack. So do Kiev. *Moldova surrenders. The invasion of Romania is started. I will add a page for this 'Crimean Conflict: Invasion of Romania and Yellow(Flag).]] *July 1st A new USSR was found. *Khahuli falls, Kaho o'lawe falls. *Micronesia and Indonesia (economically Papua New Guinea) was united: Pacific Islands Treaty (PIT). Kamakua, Kohala, Kona falls. *UK and France support Ukraine. *'July 2nd *All rest of Hawaii has fallen. A puppet government is established, called Lumanian Hawaii. *Belarusian joins SSR, or NUSSR, whatever. *Nordic Federation was formed. (Norway, Finland and Iceland). (They are supporting Ukraine (economically)). Later that day, they begin militarily support Ukraine. *More oblasts of Ukraine are under SSR control. Ukrainian Forces Get Chase across Dnieper River. *The invasion of USA has started: Oregon is attacked by PIT, Washington by Alaska & SSR, California by PLA. *A counter attack between Nordic and SSR. Nordic loses. *The first EVER county: Orange in US has fallen in Ukrainian Crisis. *Los Angeles Campaign has started. * Libya Joins the SSR side. The amount of counties participating in the war have exceeded the world war limit so the war now have a nickname: World War IV. * Category:Scenario